


Sweet Pea

by wclfwoman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fisting, First Time, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, i may add this to a larger kurodai uni au series, kuroo's roommates are bokuto and oikawa, the power of weed and anime, they're both about 20 in this, this is just porn don't let the title fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfwoman/pseuds/wclfwoman
Summary: There are two things Daichi knows for absolute certain— one, he’s high as a fucking kite. And two, there’s a tongue up his ass, and it without a doubt belongs to Kuroo Tetsurou.





	Sweet Pea

There are two things Daichi knows for absolute certain— one, he’s high as a fucking kite. And two, there’s a tongue up his ass, and it without a doubt belongs to Kuroo Tetsurou.  _ Hopefully _ . He hasn’t turned around in a quite a bit, and Kuroo does have two other roommates whom he has heard talk about eating ass extensively in his short time of knowing them. Which to some— see here:  _ Daichi _ — is far too often to be talking about eating ass. 

Daichi realizes he’s moaning, loudly, and Kuroo is laughing.  _ Laughing _ — as he shoves his tongue so far up Daichi’s ass his toes curl and his spine bends. 

Kuroo’s nails bite into the delicate skin of Daichi’s ass where he’s using his abnormally long— and strong— fingers to spread Daichi open for himself. And Daichi almost shrieks— it luckily is quickly replaced with something akin to a scream. Which isn’t technically better, Kuroo’s ego must be tripling in size, but at least he doesn’t sound like an actress in a B-List horror movie,  Those nails are gone, and now there are three fingers— no, that’s four,  _ Jesus _ — sliding inside of him beside that tongue. Daichi is hiccuping around wet and broken moans, body shaking as he struggles to hold himself up. 

Is sex always this intense? Is this what he’s been missing out on? 

Kuroo laughs again, but this time it catches on a snort that vibrates around the sensitive, stretch skin of Daichi’s hole, and Daichi responds in kind, back arching as he drops down onto his forearms, wrists tender and red from holding himself up for so long. How long has it been? Peeking down beneath his own body, he can see a sizable stain from where his cock has been leaking steadily. It looks angry. He’s never thought that about his dick this way before, but there’s a first for everything. 

Daichi giggles— something Suga would’ve mocked him for for weeks.  _ A first for everything, _ he lets out another little squeal of laughter. A first for getting high, a first for having a tongue up his ass, a first for thinking his own dick looks mad. 

Kuroo is twisting and curling his fingers inside Daichi, seeking. He’s grunting from behind Daichi’s spread cheeks, tongue still moving, smoothing over the satiny skin of his walls, and then those fingers catch along that little bump, and Daichi’s laughter is cut short, and he’s really shrieking now, sobbing with it, and Kuroo  _ keeps doing it _ . Pressing down on that spot that has Daichi’s thighs spasming and his dick jerking, more pre-cum soaking the bed beneath him. At least it’s Kuroo’s comforter, and not his own. 

“Are you going to cum just from this, Daichi? My tongue and my fingers?” Daichi’s answer is muffled by the pillow beneath him— he’s drooling, and he shudders. He could, he definitely could. And the sound of Kuroo’s voice has his heart racing even faster, and he’s blushing, the heat wrapping around his ears and down the back of his neck. Those fingers are still curled up inside of him, rubbing down and down and down, and Kuroo is dropping soft kisses along the back of Daichi’s thighs and his ass. “Do you think I could get my thumb in there too? I’d need more lube, but would you let me?” Daichi is nodding— the idea of being  _ so full  _ making him groan out his need, a warbled, scratchy mantra of  _ Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo _ . 

Daichi can’t see him, but something in his gut tells him that Kuroo is smirking. 

Those fingers are gone, and Daichi feels like he’s gaping. Open to the air, and a shiver wracks through him.

He hears the sound of something snapping— lube, his brain supplies— and then it’s all too cold, and everything is wet. Daichi let’s a whine, but Kuroo is there with more gentle kisses, and there’s a hand swiping down his spine. Daichi wants to say he isn’t a horse, but he can’t really manage words properly at the moment. 

He’s never wanted so badly in his life. 

“Just breathe, sweet pea.” Daichi will have to remind Kuroo not to  _ ever _ call him that again— and he’s gasping as the stretch burns, and it’s slow, too slow. He can feel  _ everything _ . There are bright dots of light exploding behind his eyelids, and his shaking has increased tenfold, and Kuroo stops for a moment. “Are you okay?” Daichi thinks he sounds concerned— cute. 

Daichi speaks for what feels like the first time in hours. “Please.” 

And then it’s continuing. It’s hot, God, is it hot. Not in some romantic, steamy way. No, it’s just  _ burning _ . Kuroo stops again, and Daichi would complain until he feels it, that entire fist is inside of him. And Kuroo’s hands are by no means small. He wants to lay down. 

“I’m gonna move, okay?” That’s all the warning he gives— like a bandaid, Daichi muses, until all rational thought leaves him entirely, and he can only focus on the feeling of Kuroo moving inside of him. Is that his wrist? Daichi is caught somewhere between vomiting and moaning Kuroo’s name due to how overwhelmed with he is— for keeping the mood’s sake, he goes with the latter. 

Daichi is positively howling at this point— is this what it means to be pounded? Daichi’s stomach is tightening, and Kuroo’s is pistoling in and out of him fast, twisting his fist inside of Daichi. Brushing against that bundle of nerves with every thrust. He’s panting, body aching, and his fingers tighten their grip on the sheets, knuckles turning white with the strength of it, and there’s the sound of slapping behind him. Daichi chances a glance over his shoulder— tears muddling the view, but the site of Kuroo’s own hand wrapped around his cock is unmistakable. And by the look on Kuroo’s face, if one can excuse the blatant leering at the way his own fist is disappearing inside of Daichi’s ass, it seems as though he’s just as close as Daichi is to cumming. 

He’s convinced this has been going on far days. 

It hits him harder than any orgasm has before in his life— and _Kuroo_ is suddenly the only word he knows, and Daichi has lost the restraint to smother it in any type of way. The entire apartment building probably heard him howl it like Kuroo is Christ reborn. Kuroo is groaning Daichi's name, his release is hot and sticky on the back of Daichi’s thighs, dripping onto the bed. 

God, he can’t breathe. Kuroo is pulling out of him— so gentle, almost sweet. And that tongue is back, soothing over Daichi’s hole like he’s kissing an ache away. 

He’s helping Daichi roll over, hands on his hips, smoothing over his stomach, and then up to his face. Daichi is being kissed, and this is nice too. He sighs into Kuroo’s mouth, smiling with it— tired and soft and satisfied. 

Kuroo pulls back, “Are you okay?” Daichi manages a sleepy nod, yawning and wiggling down into the bed. Kuroo lets out a tiny snort, “Don’t lay on that, here just get under the sheets for now. I’ll be right back with a washcloth.” Daichi listens to him— maneuvering the dirty comforter out from under and dropping it to the floor beside the futon before sliding beneath the sheets. His nerves are coming down from haywire, and he feels everything so much more acutely. It smells like Kuroo, Daichi likes that. 

Kuroo returns with a grin— that big, smarmy one that usually makes Daichi glare, but he’s too spent for to put the effort in at the moment. “I didn’t know you were such a power bottom, Daichi. I have to say, I’m impressed.” His tone is lilting with a tease— his eyes are kind though, honest, he’s actually complimenting Daichi. He blushes— flustered despite the fact that Kuroo has had both his tongue, and his entire fist up Daichi’s ass, no less than ten minutes ago. 

Kuroo brushes his lips over Daichi’s temple, his cheek, his chin— before lifting the sheets to wipe Daichi down, even lifting up Daichi’s lower half, leaving him clean and chilled in every place Kuroo had officially corrupted. He smiles his thanks. 

Kuroo drops the soiled washcloth onto the floor along with the comforter, crawling into bed beside Daichi. Both beneath the sheets, and Daichi rolls over until his back is pressed to the hard, muscle of Kuroo’s chest. A heavy arm wraps around his waist, holding him tight. Kuroo pats him once in the center of his chest, and then nuzzles into his hair, mouth against the nape of his neck. “Night, sweet pea.” 

Maybe sweet pea isn’t  _ that  _ bad, when it’s just the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about thirty minutes, so if you see any typos, don't mind. I'll probably find them after this is posted. It's unbeta'd, and I feel no shame.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://ittsu.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Me and [keishn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/keishn) have a collab blog on tumblr that you can find [here](https://coepisse.tumblr.com/)— you can send us prompts for drabbles or longer fics.


End file.
